This invention relates to eyeglass frames, particularly to frames for ophthalmic or corrective lenses. Eyeglass frames come in many styles and colors to suit the diverse tastes of eyeglass wearers. Eyeglasses have become a fashion item, and the color of eyeglass frames may be selected to match moods and wardrobes.
The problem with selecting eyeglass frames to match a wardrobe item or a mood is that prescription lenses are costly. Therefore keeping different sets of lens and frame combinations is often prohibitively expensive. What is needed is a convenient way to transfer lenses from one set of frames to another so that one set of lenses may be worn in a multitude of frames.
Prior art lens frame designs provide mechanisms by which the lenses may be removed from the frame. These prior art frames, however, often require the use of special tools to operate the lens removal mechanisms. Furthermore, the prior art frames and lens removal mechanisms are somewhat unattractive as well as cumbersome.
Therefore one purpose of this invention is to provide an attractive eyeglass frame or ophthalmic lens holder from which the lens or lenses may be easily removed so that one eyeglass frame may be exchanged for another.